


Sanity

by DoreyG



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, us against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: This is a terrible idea.
Relationships: Chewbacca/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



This is a terrible idea. Ben is the son of his best friend. More than that: Ben is at least forty years younger than him, an entirely different species and worryingly unstable. To even think about him in that way is an act of insanity, let alone to actually touch him.

But then… There's nothing sane about the way Ben looks in the moonlight, when he's deliberately laying himself bare. There's nothing sane about the way that Ben makes him feel, scared and angry and alive all at once.

So he growls, and drags the boy in again and again.


End file.
